Races: Graunt
The Graunts have strong and slender bodies, that are well suited to the rude and tribal lifestyle they have adapted to avoid the comforts from the Old Era . They are rude, hasty and they have frank and candid behaviors. They do not are duped by words and they are enough suspicious about everithing is related to technology. Their leather colored skin and hard and pronounced features increase their harsh aspect. The only sweetness note in faces is represented by the long eyelashes that protect the eyes from winds ever present in their region. The thick, smoth and dark colored hair are often woven with leather and small colored perls in both males and females in order to not obstruct movement and line of vision. The Graunts are one of the few peoples of the Third Age to be still nomads. The Mothercity , located in the middle of the huge and arid Plateau they live in, is the unique fixed settlement they possess, and it is the metropolis where the whole people’s administrative and religious institutions are located. Large and populous tribes, move in the enormous Plateau to the continuous search for new Awrmis’ deposits (Auto WRaith MIneral cellS) and they remain in the same place until these are exhausted. When this happens, the Graunt treat the ground so that a new vein can form and grow, and in the meantime they go to another free zone of the Plateau where old and already exploited veins are again in the maturation phase. Awrmis is a plant with roots that, once sinked in the soil, crystallize in an azure mineral and start to realease radiations. The Graunts ares able to manage it and it used for weapons’ tips (solid to lacerate and powdered to poison). Among Graunts are the Awrmis-setters, masters in setting awrmis crystals in the skin of the wearer, in order to increase, through the manipulations and radiations, the mental or physical strength, resistance, etc… Once that a still living crystal is setted, blue roots will begin to grow and, branching off, they will sink into the skin (just as for the plants in the soil). The awrmis grafts can be replaced or removed: in the second case the scars will be well visible. They dress of leather obtained from breeding of Kepaks, big long-pelt quadrupeds with which Graunts live almost in symbiosis. They feed of their meat, ride them to fight and use them as pulling and pack animals. Their skin, thick and resistant, is also used to realize the enormous tents Graunts live in. The large scales covering Kepaks’ chest and front, as well as bones, are used to obtain tools or accessories (from sharp knives for the leather working to colored small pearls used to adorn hairstyles and clothing). Even their entrails are reused for yarns, ropes, ties and and so on. The strong winds that blow on the Plateau in the shadow of a lukewarm perpetual sun, affect the entire race’s nomadism: in fact the tents used in the camps are placed on excavations ranging from one to two meters deep, in order to be more sheltered, and over the years they may undergo further works of lowering. The severity and the privations of the outdoors living, forged Graunts into real war weapons. The long and heavy awrmis-tipped spears they employing in battle, are excellent death tools and the mental powers arising from radiation make them appear as fearsome and deadly enemies. OTHER RACES: - Damas - Humans - Salk - Tamiara - Vampires Category:Setting